The dawn of another day
by Shinigami priestess
Summary: Omi a nurse in training is caught in the middle of hell on earth, loosing both his wife and daughter. When he runs into other survivors can love blossom amoung so much death? Aya x Omi (and others!)


It was another day, the same as any other.... except for that nagging feeling that something wasn't right.

He threw his legs over the edge of the bed pausing to glance down at the dark-haired beauty beside him; he smiled caressing her face gently.

He wiped his eyes tiredly readying himself for another day when he heard someone approach the door to his room, he looked up only to see his daughter Tifa stood there...motionless her face hidden by the darkness that had seemed to settle over her.

"Tifa...are you ok? Did you have another nightmare?" he remained as motionless as his daughter, he started to worry when she neither moved nor spoke.

Upon hearing him speak his fiancé stirred beside him to look up at their daughter then to him.

"Omi honey what's the matter?" she mumbled sleepily before too extricating herself from the bed and standing approaching her daughter as she spoke.

"Are you alright dear?"

"I think she just had a nightmare again Ouka" he replied as he stood and pulled on a black shirt and his jeans from the day before, the chains he wore clanking together loudly.

Ouka reached the doorway and kneeled down trying to look her daughter in the face when the small girl moved forward to reveal that half of her face was gone, it appeared to have been chewed straight from the bone and had already begun to rot.

"DEAR GOD!!" was Ouka's cry as she reached forward to her child quickly only to have the small girl lunge forward at her a gargling growl coming from deep within her throat as she did so.

Omi looked to them quickly upon hearing Ouka's and his eyes widened as he was frozen to the spot as he watched his daughter bite down on her mothers neck blood spewing forth instantly; it was the sight of the blood that brought him to action as he quickly ran forward and pried his now incredibly strong daughter from her mothers neck, watching in horror as the girl pulled muscles and skin clean away from Ouka's throat easily.

Holding her at arms length as the girl thrashed wildly now screaming an unnatural throaty scream for such a young girl, he stared at her in horror before throwing her out of the door with such force that it sent the girl into the wall at the opposite end of the hallway her head colliding with it and her neck cracking loudly as it snapped in two and the girl lay lifeless as Omi returned his attention to his badly bleeding fiancé.

"OUKA!?!" He knelt beside her quickly looking about wild eyed and unsure of what to do his nurses training fleeing his mind when he needed it most. He ran to the bathroom and grabbed the largest towel he could find and thrust it onto the wound as he lifted Ouka onto the bed as he fumbled with the phone shaking he dialled 911 his bloodstained finger slipping on the keys easily.

'Unfortunately there are no operators free to take your call at this moment please try again' was the automated response that greeted him when the phone connected.

"NO! Dammit not now!!!" he screamed as he angrily slammed the phone down and tried again and again getting the same response.

He went back to her a feeling of helplessness filling him as he watched her breath begin to leave her "no.... no no no no no!" he tried to hold the towel to her wound but without immediate medical attention he knew she would not last and he watched as she slipped away and her eyes rolled back her pulse disappearing.

His eyes began to water as he stood there his fists clenched, he began to move towards the door when he heard a sound come from behind him.... in the direction of the bed.

He turned slowly and was brought face to face with his fiancé sat bolt upright looking at him through glazed blackened eyes her mouth hung open blood still seeping from her neck.

He took a step back and spoke quietly.

"Ouka?"

With the utterance of her name her eyes seemed to glue themselves to Omi's body taking on a hungry look she pounced forward her hands reaching out for his neck and grabbing it forcefully choking him as he staggered backwards into a wall.

He struggled to free himself from her grasp whilst trying not to get his face bitten off by her at the same time; her mouth snapping at him saliva dripping from it as she bared her teeth at him repeatedly trying to gauge herself on his flesh.

He soon came to his senses and fought back pushing her away from him and running to the bathroom for cover.

The door to the bathroom was slammed quickly as he tripped over the rug and fell sideways into the large tub, staring at the door breathing hard.

A/N: Should i carry on with this? it would be an Aya/Omi eventually if i did.

Oh and i own nothing voila!!


End file.
